United
by Dakota Potter
Summary: James Sirius Potter y sus amigos intentarán descubrir que es lo que ocurre para que su familia lo rechace y el extraño comportamiento de su hermano... ¿que ocurrirá cuando sepan que la culpa de todo eso la tiene una profecía?
1. Despedida

Hola a todos! Esta es la primera historia que he escrito en mi vida, así que por favor no seais muy duros conmigo.

Decir que los personajes no son míos, excepto unos cuantos, los demás son de J.K. Rowling.

Pues sin nada más que decir los dejo con la historia y espero que les guste.

_**Capítulo 1**_

Esa mañana de principios de setiembre había amanecido soleada, cualquier mago adulto podría decir que era la mañana ideal para dejar a sus hijos partir en el Expreso a Hogwarts.

En una mansión oculta a la vista de la mayoría de las personas, se estaba despertando un joven con el cabello revuelto, todo gracias al invento que el mismo y su viejo elfo doméstico Kreacher, al que tenía en gran aprecio, inventaron para poder despertarse; ya que ningún miembro de su familia le prestaba la suficiente atención para poder despertarlo por las mañanas, mejor dicho su familia biológica, ya que el consideraba su familia a otra gente, entre esa gente estaba su fiel elfo, por supuesto.

El muchacho se estaba removiendo en la cama, mientras esta se iba levantando por el lado derecho hasta que….

POOM!

Crack!

"Señorito James, ¿se encuentra bien?"

El joven abrió sus ojos castaños e intentó enfocar su visión en el viejo elfo.

"Kreacher, ¿podrías pasarme mis gafas? Es que no veo nada sin ellas."

"Si, joven amo" murmuró el elfo mientras buscaba las gafas del joven llamado James.

En cuanto las encontró se las pasó y entonces el chico pudo contemplar su cuarto.

Quien hubiera visto en otra época el cuarto de Sirius Black podría decir que era el mismo cuarto cubierto de fotos por todos lados y con banderitas de Gryffindor.

El joven se levantó y se puso a contemplar una foto en la que se veían a seis jóvenes, aparentemente de la misma edad.

Había tres muchachos: uno rubio, otro castaño y el mismo James; entre ellos habían tres chicas: una pelirroja, una rubia y una castaña; los seis estaban sonrientes y los chicos pasaban un brazo por encima de cada una de ellas.

Había muchas más fotos, en algunas salían solo los chicos, en otras ellas, mezclados…

James se centró en una foto en la que salía el mismo con la chica castaña montada al caballito, estiró la mano y la acarició mientras murmuraba:

"Annie, no sabes las ganas que tengo de verte."

Cerró los ojos y recordó la despedida que tuvieron el día que terminaron su 5º año

_**Flasback:**_

"Louis, Min, Roxy nos vemos pasado mañana en la cena de cumpleaños de la tía Audrey ¿ok?" dijo James a la pelirroja y a los gemelos rubios.

"Por supuesto, Yorky. Contamos contigo para hacer alguna de las nuestras" contestó la pelirroja.

Entonces el joven pelinegro se giró hacia un chico castaña unos centímetros más alto que el.

"Colega, te echaré de menos" murmuró mientras le daba un abrazo.

"Y yo a ti, tío. Recuerda que Tobby sin Yorky no es nada"

Entonces una vocecilla socarrona y burlona los interrumpió:

"Mattie, querido, si me lo estrujas tanto no voy a poder despedirme de el"

Ambos jóvenes se volvieron con una sonrisa hacia la joven que había dicho esas palabras y los miraba con una sonrisa que se reflejaba también en sus ojos.

"Annie, Aniuska, Anianca, no estarás celosa de nosotros ¿verdad?" preguntaron ambos colocando cada uno un brazo por encima de la joven.

"Dios, sois de lo peor, ¡no soporto que me llaméis así! ¡Llamadme Avy o por mi nombre ANIA, A-N-I-A!" les gritó la chica quitándose a ambos jóvenes de encima.

"Venga, Avy, no te me enfades que hasta setiembre no nos veremos más" murmuró James poniendo ojitos de cordero hacia la joven (siempre le funcionaba).

"No me digas eso que me pongo triste y no quiero llorar, tonto" murmuró la joven mientras lo abrazaba.

"Annie te escribiré un montonazo de cartas, ¿vale? Y sabes que nunca me olvidaré de ti, eres mi princesa" esto último lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible para la joven, ya que James y Annie eran inseparables y el desde 1º decía que ella era su princesita y que siempre lo sería.

"James apúrate que nos vamos"dijo una voz grave a espaldas del joven.

"Si, papá, ya voy" murmuró James deshaciendo el abrazo. "Hasta la próxima chicos" exclamó levantando la mano y despidiéndose de los 5 adolescentes.

_**Fin flashback**_

En ese momento, James salió de sus pensamientos y se puso a colocar sus cosas para irse a Hogwarts. Empezó a recoger los apuntes de su escritorio, plumas, tinteros, y todas las cosas que tenía desperdigadas por el propio escritorio, en el habían también varias cartas, una de ellas de Hogwarts y en ella rezaba:

_Título Indeispensable de Magia Ordinaria_

_Puntuación:_

_aprobados_

_E: extraordinario_

_S: supera las expectativas_

_A: aceptable_

_suspensos_

_I: insatisfactorio_

_D: desastroso_

_T: trol_

_Cualificaciones de James Sirius Potter_

_Transformaciones: __ E_

_Defensa contra las artes oscuras:__ E_

_Herbología:__ S_

_Pociones:__ E_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas:__ S_

_Encantamientos:__ E_

_Astronomía:__ A_

_Aritmancia:__ E_

_Runas Antiguas:__ E_

_Historia de la Magia:__ A_

_Adivinación__: S_

Al lado había otras cartas, pero había una en la que se veía la foto de la joven llamada Ania con un niño de unos 10 años muy parecido a la chica, ambos estaban riendo sentados encima de unas alfombras voladoras.

_Hola Jamesi, Jamster, Yorky!!_

_¿Qué tal va todo con esa familia tuya? Espero que bien, porque sino sabes que voy a hablar con mi padre y decirle que te adopte! Y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo!_

_Pues te escribía para contarte que después de estar en casa de mi abuela, al final vinimos de vacaciones a Oriente y nos dejaron montar a Albert y a mi en alfombras voladoras! Me encantan!! Voy a comprar una ilegalmente y me la llevaré a Hogwarts y así podremos hacer más bromas a los Slytherins y al nerd de tu hermano._

_Hablamos pronto que ya solo queda una semanita para vernos!_

_Besos_

_Ania_

El chico cogió la foto y la colocó en un corxo en donde había muchas otras fotos.

Acabó de colocar la ropa en su baúl y guardó el mapa junto con la capa en un doble fondo del baúl. Cuando tuvo todo listo, salió al rellano y vio que allí ya estaba su 

"familia" acabando de colocar las cosas de sus hermanos menores. Cuando lo vieron llegar, nadie notó la sonrisa triunfadora que Albus tenía en su cara.

"James llevamos media hora esperando por ti, nos íbamos a ir sin ti, muchacho irresponsable" gruñó su padre.

"Papá no riñas a James" dijo a modo conciliador con una sonrisa falsa el hermano del medio. "No ves que ayer estuvo despierto hasta muy tarde haciendo no se que cosas."

Harry Potter fulminó con su mirada esmeralda a su hijo mayor el cual se sintió más pequeño que nunca ante el peligro y eso que tenía ya 16 años y le quitaba un pedazo a su padre.

"James Sirius Potter, ¿A dónde fuiste anoche?" siseó Harry.

"Yo..o esto, pues" respiró hondo y susurró "Fui a despedirme de un amigo."

"¿Esperas que nos creamos que tienes un amigo a parte de los fenómenos esos que te acompañan?" comentó en tono burlón su hermana.

Los castaños ojos de James se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas pero no dejó escapar ninguna, para evitarlo decidió pensar en sus amigos y en aquellas personas que lo apoyaban. Justo cuando iban saliendo, el iba el último, el elfo se le acercó y le dijo:

"Joven amo, que tenga una buena estancia en Hogwarts y llamé cuando quiera al viejo Kreacher, el cual lo echará de menos"

"Y yo a ti, Kreacher, y yo a ti; ya que eres lo mejor que tengo en esta casa."

Tras esa despedida, James Potter cerró la puerta de esa mansión y partió rumbo al cual consideraba su verdadero hogar, Hogwarts.

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno estas son algunas aclaraciones acerca de los nombres y apodos que tienen los seis amigos:

James: Yorky.

Matt: Mattie, Tobby.

Louis: Feli.

Ania: Annie, Aniusca, Anianca, Avy.

Roxanne: Roxy, Roxita, Coley

Dominique: Min, Minnie, Tesa.

Más adelante se explicará el porqué de los apodos: Yorky, Tobby, Avy, Coley y Tesa.

Lo único que puedo decir es que me dejen reviews con críticas, sugerencias o lo que quieran para ayudarme ya que soy novata en esto de escribir historias.

Un saludo y nos vemos pronto,

Dakota


	2. En el Expreso con los amigos

Los primeros capítulos no tienen mucha acción y/o emoción pero conforme avance la historia ya los irán teniendo.

No soy J.K Rowling así que los personajes no son míos, excepto unos cuantos.

**Capítulo 2**

James Potter ya se encontraba sentado en uno de los compartimentos del tren, estaba solo, esperando la llegada del resto de su grupo, los UNITED. En ese momento miró por la ventana y vio como sus padres se despedían amorosamente de sus dos hermanos y se preguntaba porque con él, la situación era distinta, entonces se puso a recordar el último año que todo fue bien, el año en que Albus Potter entró en Hogwarts.

_**Flashback**_

Tras la salida de la estación, Albus y Rose se sentaron en el compartimento y a los cinco minutos llegaron unos sonrientes James y Matt.

"Al, tío, en serio que era broma eh! No me tomes a mal lo de las casas, yo te voy a querer igual estés donde estés ¿ok?" le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

El joven de ojos verdes le miró fijamente y le tendió la mano diciéndole:

"Las cosas ocurren por una razón, James. Tus bromas no me ofenden, te conozco y sé que eres un buen hermano."

_**Fin flashback**_

Sin embargo, la situación cambió cuando llegaron al finalizar el curso. El no es un chico de estar abrazándose todo el tiempo pero era lo que esperaba al menos tras llegar de Hogwarts y sin embargo….

_**Flashback**_

Cuando se despidió de sus amigos, corrió hacia donde estaban sus padres felicitando a su hermano por todo y abrazándolo; pero a su llegada lo único que ocurrió fue que su padre dijera:

"Ya que estamos todos, vámonos"

James sintió que el mundo había terminado para el si ya ni sus padres lo querían pero el joven se fue acostumbrando con el paso de los años y lo único en lo que pensaba era en sus amigos.

_**Fin flashback**_

¿Por qué sus padres habían tomado esa actitud con él? ¿Qué había ocurrido ese año para que lo ignorasen y tratasen mal?

Tan sumido estaba el joven en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de sus amigos al compartimento hasta que se encontró con unos ojos castaños que lo miraban con clara diversión.

"¡Chicos! ¿Cuánto llevan aquí?" les preguntó sorprendido.

Frente a él, se encontraba la muchacha de las cartas, Ania Johnson, castaña de ojos marrones y sonrisa interminable según el propio James. Ella ahora mismo era su mejor amiga, la persona en la que más confiaba junto con el joven que se encontraba detrás de la chica; ese era Matt, joven castaño de ojos color miel, unos centímetros más alto que el propio James.

"¡Epa James! ¿Ni un abrazo nos das? Nosotros esperábamos un mejor recibimiento tío" comentó Matt a modo de broma. Lo que no supo es que eso provocó un nudo en el estómago a James al recordar lo que estaba pensando unos minutos atrás. Ese pequeño momento de dolor no pasó desapercibido para Ania que si notó algo pero no lo comentó.

"Mattie y Aniuska, mis mejores colegas en las bromas, ¿Cómo no voy a querer daros un abrazo?" exclamó James levantándose con un salto y cogiendo a ambos chicos les dio un abrazo de Grawp, como ellos decían.

"Muy bonito, me parece perfecto que estos tres nos dejen excluidos en el abrazo de Grawp, pensaba que éramos amigos" comentó una chica pelirroja de ojos castaños desde la puerta del compartimento, ésta se encontraba respaldada por una chica rubia de ojos azules que era idéntica al chico que estaba a su lado, salvo el hecho de que eran hombre y mujer, obviamente.

"Roxy, primita de mi corazón, pelirroja linda, de verdad piensas que te íbamos a excluir…"

"¡Ei! Y nosotros dos ¿qué?" exclamó fingiendo enfado la chica rubia.

"Mi dulce Min, si tu eres la prima más bella y fantástica que tengo, que aun por encima tiene un hermano cojonudo. Louis, tío, ¡cuánto tiempo!" exclamó James

"ABRAZO DE GRAWP" gritó Matt y todos se abrazaron contentos de volver a verse.

El viaje en tren se les hizo corto al contar todo lo que hicieron, Ania les informó que si había conseguido la alfombra, Matt les contó que asustó a sus primos muggles diciéndoles que los convertiría en ranas y estos hicieron todo lo que él quiso…

Louis y Min tuvieron que ir al compartimento de prefectos y mientras recibieron la visita de amigos como Frank y Alice Longbottom, Marcia, Scorpius…. Y otra gente más.

Todo esto hizo olvidar a James lo que había estado pensando antes de la llegada de sus amigos y cuando menos se lo esperaron ya estaban viendo el castillo. Ya había llegado a casa.

**Dejen reviews…**


	3. Llegada y Selección

Hola a todos! Hacer un par de aclaraciones antes de empezar con la historia.

Estos primeros capítulos no son muy interesantes pero son necesarios para poder ir presentando la historia y a los distintos personajes que saldrán en ella.

También decir que procuraré no tardarme mucho en actualizar.

Ahora si, les dejo leer.

**Capítulo 3**

Cada año que nuevamente entraba en el Gran Comedor, a James se le iluminaba la cara con una sonrisa, según sus amigos parecía que estaba viendo a la mujer de sus sueños. Al joven le encantaba el Gran Comedor porque podía comer mirando el cielo, le encantaba eso, poder alzar la vista y ver el cielo azul, oscuro o nublado, no le importaba, simplemente le gustaba verlo.

Contrario de lo que mucha gente pensaba, James era un muchacho soñador, bromista y a raíz de los sucesos ocurridos en su casa se había vuelto mucha más estudioso, no tanto como las "locastudiosas", como llamaban él, Min, Matt y Louis a Roxanne y Ania, pero si había cambiado su actitud.

"James, mira va a empezar la selección" le comentó Matt dándole un codazo para que se enterara.

Cuando James fijó la vista al frente vio a la subdirectora Mcgonagall con un pergamino en la mano y al lado, apoyado en una silla, el viejo y algo quemado Sombrero Seleccionador.

"Cuando diga vuestro nombre, vendréis hasta aquí y yo os pondré el Sombrero en la cabeza el cual os seleccionará en una de las cuatro casas, ¿entendido?" decía la profesora Mcgonagall.

En ese momento James recordó que el hermano pequeño de Ania empezaba ese año y lo buscó con la mirada, estaba en el centro con una mirada nerviosa, cuando sus miradas se encontraron , James le alzó el pulgar para darle ánimos y el chico le sonrió.

"Esperemos que empiece ya la selección porque mi hermano se va a morir de los nervios" comentaba Ania a Roxanne y Dominique.

"Alexia Astrid"

Una niña bajita y rubita con cara de miedo se acercó al sombrero y cuando la profesora le colocó el Sombrero, la niña dio un respingo.

"RAVENCLAW"

La niña bajó sonriente y se dirigió corriendo hacia la mesa que estallaba en aplausos.

Así fueron pasando más niños, Mary Anne, Alexander Flint que fue a Slytherin, Lorcan ("_oh! Un niño que se llama como yo, es el primero que veo después de mí" había dicho Lorcan Scarmander)_, Harry Truthet…

"Albert Johnson"

James notó como Ania a su lado se ponía rígida y apretó levemente su mano para mostrarle su apoyo. Ella se giró y le dirigió una sonrisa.

El niño iba subiendo lentamente, como si quisiera retrasar el momento, cuando llegó junto a la profesora, la miró con sus ojos castaños y ella le indicó que se sentará, después de casi un minuto, el Sombrero gritó:

"SLYTHERIN"

Albert miró nervioso hacia la mesa Gryffindor buscando la mirada de su hermana y cuando la encontró, dejó escapar un suspiró. Ella le sonreía como siempre y le señalaba que fuera hacia su sitio, donde los Slytherin´s le estaban aplaudiendo con ganas.

Siguieron saliendo nombres hasta que la profesora pronunció:

"Alice Longbottom"

Los seis chicos dirigieron su mirada hasta la mesa Hufflepuff en la que se veía claramente nervioso a Frank Longbottom, el cual tenía la mirada fija en su hermanita pequeña.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Los seis chicos aplaudieron con fuerza y le indicaron a Alice que se sentara a su lado. La niña gustosa se sentó con ellos y miró hacia Hufflepuff donde su hermano le sonreía y la saludaba.

Louis hablaba con Alice de ajedrez, ya que ambos compartían esa afición y el resto de los chicos comentaba cosas sin importancia hasta que oyeron:

"Lucy Weasley"

Vieron a la pequeña castaña dirigirse con decisión hacia el sombrero, eso era lo que caracterizaba a Lucy Weasley, apenas tenía miedo a nada y todo el mundo decía que tenía los nervios de acero. Cuando se sentó y el sombrero tocó su cabeza, apenas fueron necesarios unos segundos para que dijera:

"GRYFFINDOR"

James Potter, Roxanne Weasley, Dominique Weasley, Louis Weasley, Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley, es decir, todos los primos de Lucy Weasley que se encontraban en Gryffindor , se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir y a silbar animándola, a lo que la chica, ni corta ni perezosa correspondió con una reverencia y fue a sentarse junto a los seis amigos y Alice Longbottom.

En el momento en que el último niño fue seleccionado, la directora Sinistra se levantó y dijo:

"Que comience el banquete"

En ese momento James se puso a mirar cada una de las mesas, en Hufflepuff vio la cara conocida y amiga de Frank Longbottom , en Slytherin a Marcia Flint, Scorpius y al pequeño Albert, James no dejó de notar las disimuladas miradas que Marcia dirigía hacia Louis, el cual seguía hablando con Alice, eso le hizo sonreír, y finalmente su mirada se dirigió a la mesa Ravenclaw, donde estaban los gemelos Scarmander y Colin, el cual siempre que lo veía le daba la mano y le decía que quería una foto suya. Entonces su mirada se cruzó con la de su hermano y vio como este también lo estaba mirando y como levantaba una copa hacia él con una sonrisa maliciosa, James le correspondió levantando la suya y dirigiéndole también una de sus sonrisas burlonas.

Se preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado para que su pequeño hermano cambiara tanto desde que empezará en Hogwarts, ya que antes siempre se habían llevado muy bien y eran cómplices en gran parte de las travesuras que tenían lugar en su casa, y se prometió a sí mismo que un día lo descubriría.

**Notas:**

Bueno pues aquí estoy nuevamente actualizando y pidiéndoos que dejéis reviews para saber sí la historia está bien, es horrible o lo que vosotros penséis, y así saber si debería reformar las ideas que tengo y hacer algo al respecto.

Muchas gracias a:

_**Lily Luna Potter: **_Tengo pensado no tardarme mucho en actualizar, supongo que cada semana iré actualizando.

_**Ingridsilla:**_ con el tiempo se sabrá las razones de la actitud de su familia con James, por ahora, solo digo que el no hizo nada para que lo traten así.

Gracias también a aquellas personas que se pasen a leer y no hayan dejado reviews, pero les pido que, por favor, aunque sea para decir que la historia no tiene mucho sentido, me informen para, como dije antes, intentar modificar esos errores.

Ahora sí, me despido

Besos,

Dakota


	4. El inicio de algo

**Capítulo 4**

Llevaban dos semanas de clases y ya era común escuchar en la Sala Común las protestas de Louis y Matt a la hora de hacer los trabajos y de ponerse a repasar los hechizos cuando Roxanne y Ania proponían empezar a hacerlos, bueno más que proponer era exigir que los hiciesen o no les ayudarían. James y Dominique tampoco estaban muy de acuerdo con empezarlos a hacer cuando tenían aun dos semanas por delante, pero cualquiera le llevaba la contraria a Roxy y Any (así las llamaban cuando querían que ellas se ablandaran).

Tras los que parecieron varias horas, en las que mientras esos cuatro discutían, James y Min se pusieron a jugar a los naipes explosivos, los cuatro chicos dejaron de discutir al oír un grito de frustración atravesando el cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

"Lucy, ¿qué ha ocurrido para qué estés así?" preguntó Louis.

"Nada malo, simplemente hemos coincidido con su hermana que venía de la biblioteca y le dijo (carraspeó de Lucy), bueno, ordenó que se pusiera a estudiar a no ser que quisiera ser una estudiante simplona y estúpida, típica de Gryffindor." Comentó Alice que venía justo detrás de Lucy.

"Lu, mi dulce prima Lu, tú no te preocupes por eso, mírame a mí si no, prácticamente toda mi familia me ignora, quitándoos a vosotros y a Fred y tu hermana, claro que ella me habla porque sacó buenas notas, pero ese es otro tema" le decía James acercándose a ella y pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro.

La niña le dirigió una sonrisa y le acarició la mano que estaba sobre sus hombros, se giró y mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla le susurró:

"Eres mi primo favorito y te juró que un día me vengaré de todos aquellos que no te saben valorar."

Entonces la muchacha le dirigió una mirada a Alice y señaló con la cabeza los dormitorios y así se fueron las dos juntas hacia su cuarto.

Mientras tanto en la Sala Común de Slytherin se estaba produciendo una conversación entre dos amigos, Marcia Flint y Scorpius Malfoy hablaban acerca de un importante tema para la muchacha.

"Scorpy, por favor, tienes que ayudarme" suplicaba la chica, mirándolo con ojitos de cachorito.

"Marcia, ¿de verdad crees que Louis Weasley va a creer que tu y yo estamos saliendo?

Mira, en primer lugar, nos conoce, en segundo lugar, sabe que somos amigos, A-MI-GOS, por mucho que finjamos, no va a colar" replicaba el joven rubio.

La chica se cruzó de brazos e hizo morritos mientras se sentaba en un mullido sillón, el chico se fue a sentar a su lado rodando los ojos.

"Señorita Flint, si tanto le gusta ese chico, debería decírselo" le decía él, mientras le acariciaba en la espalda.

"Scorpius, te recuerdo que soy una Slytherin, no una Gryffindor" protestó ella con ironía.

El chico se quedó con semblante pensativo y le susurró:

"Tengo un plan."

"Cada vez que pienso en lo fácil que está siendo esto, me sorprendo" murmuró un muchacho regordito a dos chicas de unos 14 años.

Una de ellas le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa y contestó:

"Ahora solo tenemos que lograr que se enamoré de una de nosotras dos y listo, lo tendremos a nuestra merced…"

"Hará todo lo que le digamos y ¿sabéis qué? Lo voy a conquistar yo, porque no es por nada Lucy, pero su padre no te va a aceptar, sin embargo yo, soy una preciosa francesa morenita con un apellido de prestigio que será aceptada por su familia con amor" cortó Patrice D´Coue a su compañera Lucy Fudge mientras enrollaba uno de sus rizos.

"Compis, ¿sabéis la última? Mi hermanito querido sigue siendo un pringado" comentaba un muchacho de ojos verde, sin el brillo característico que antes tenían, debido a la mirada fría y carente de sentimientos que ahora poseía.

Los otros tres chicos se sonrieron entre si y se dirigieron hacia el chico, ellas colgándose de su brazo y el poniéndose a un lado de una de ellas.

En el dormitorio de las chicas de 6º curso, una muchacha morena estaba acostada en su cama mirando hacia el techo, mientras sus dos mejores amigas estaban saltando en la cama hablando del recién descubierto David Williams, o según ellas, el morenazo de ojos azules más buenorro del colegio. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que su amiga no participaba en la conversación se fijaron en ella y las sonrisas de sus caras desaparecieron.

"Avy, tienes que dejar de pensar en eso, te está haciendo mucho daño" dijo la pelirroja.

"Coley tiene razón, tú no tuviste la culpa por no estar allí, que le vas a hacer si ese día estabas jugando con Matt" apoyó Dominique a la pelirroja.

La castaña dejó de mirar al techo y dirigió su mirada aguada a las dos jóvenes al tiempo que decía:

"Chicas, sé que no fue mi culpa, pero fui yo la primera en verlo, su mirada estaba perdida, yo le hablaba y le preguntaba que le pasaba y no me respondía nada, seguía allí igual con su mirada perdida." Dijo la chica al mismo tiempo que empezaba a llorar.

Roxanne se acercó a su cama y la abrazó mientras le decía:

"Any, ya pasaron 3 años de eso, tienes que empezar a superarlo, ¿el te ha echado la culpa?" la castaña negó con la cabeza "bueno pues entonces deberías alegrarte que ya está bien" acabó la pelirroja.

En ese momento la castaña se separó de ella y la miró con desafio a los ojos.

"¿Acabas de decir que está bien?" siseó y sin dejar que la otra contestara continúo "se convirtió en un hombre-lobo, Roxanne, eso no es ESTAR BIEN" gritó al tiempo que se levantaba y salía de la habitación dando un portazo.

"Roxy, no te preocupes, se le pasara, lo pagó contigo porque eras la que más cerca estaba, si hubiera sido yo la que hablara, hubiera sido conmigo" la animo Dominique al ver la cara triste de su amiga y prima.

"Lo sé Tesa, lo sé, pero ella debería superarlo porque no tiene la culpa de nada" susurró la pelirroja mirando todavía la puerta por la que había salido una de sus mejores amigas.

James Potter se encontraba sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, mirando fijamente el fuego, cuando oyó como bajaba una persona por las escaleras de las chicas sollozando.

Cuando pudo ver quién era, su semblante cambió de triste a preocupado, a pesar de que a la muchacha no se le veía la cara, reconocería esa melena castaña oscura con reflejos rubios en cualquier parte. Se levantó y se dirigió al sofá al cual se había dirigido Ania.

"Princesa, ¿qué te ocurre?" susurró acariciándole su larga melena.

La muchacha quitó sus manos de la cara y miró con sus ojos castaños, ahora enrojecidos de llorar, a la persona que más quería en el mundo e hizo algo que no solía hacer nunca con nadie, lo abrazó con fuerzas. A James le extrañó porque desde que conocía a su amiga, ella nunca había iniciado un abrazo, respondía a ellos si se los daban pero no era 

de esas personas de estar así todo el tiempo, al contrario que Dominique y Roxanne que podían estar dándose abrazos por cualquier cosa.

En ese momento se puso a recordar el momento en el que conoció a la persona más importante de su vida.

_**Flashback**_

James Potter se encontraba en uno de los compartimentos del vagón del tren esperando a que llegaran sus primos, después de haberse despedido de sus padres y de sus hermanitos. En un momento se abrió la puerta del compartimento y James vio una niña castaña con una larga melena sujeta en dos coletas y con el flequillo tapando su frente pero dejando ver sus ojos castaños brillantes.

"Perdona, ¿te importa que me venga para este compartimento? es que estoy sola y no me gusta estar sola" dijo con una voz alegre y dulce.

El chico asintió y ella le dirigió una sonrisa radiante, y se sentó en frente suya.

"Por cierto, me llamo Ania, ¿y tú?"

"James, James Potter"

"Vaya, eres el hijo de Harry Potter, ¿Cómo llevas que todos te hablen de tu padre?"

A James le extrañó la pregunta pero debía admitir que era la primera vez que le preguntaban por sus sentimientos en cuanto a que le preguntaran por el agobio que le hacían pasar al hablar solo con el por ser el hijo del gran Harry Potter.

"Psss, me parece una tontería que me hablen solo por eso, pero que le voy a hacer ¿no?"

"Te entiendo, yo también me agobio un montón cuando…"

La chica no pudo terminar la frase porque en esos momentos se abría la puerta del compartimento y por ella entraban dos niñas, una pelirroja y otra rubia y un niño rubio.

En ese momento la pelirroja gritó:

"¡Ania! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Empiezo Hogwarts por si no lo recuerdas Roxy" contestó la castaña.

"¿De qué conoces a James?"

"Acabo de conocerlo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"¡Any! Es mi primo."

"Roxy, yo soy tu prima."

"James, James, JAMESSSS"

__

_**Fin flashback**_

"JAMEEES"

"¿Qué pasa Avy?" le preguntó después de recuperarse del susto que le metió la chica.

"Te quiero" susurró la chica mirándolo fijamente, sus castañas miradas se cruzaron y el solamente sonrió mientras se acercaba a besarle.

**Aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando, espero que os paseis por la historia y dejéis algún review dándome algún tipo de información acerca de lo que os parece la historia.**

**Hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones:**

**No tenía pensado juntar a James y Ania tan pronto, pero cambié de opinión porque así podré desarrollar mejor la historia.**

**Ania y Roxanne son primas porque Ania es hija del hermano de Angelina.**

**Algo le ocurrió a Albus en Hogwarts para que se volviera así, se descubrirá más adelante a lo largo del fic.**

**Ania es importante en la historia porque su familia tiene importantes contactos en el ministerio que ayudarán a descubrir lo que ocurre.**

**Pues estas fueron unas pocas pistas, si alguien tiene alguna duda que pregunte y yo responderé encantada. **

**Cuantos más reviews dejen antes actualizaré.**

**Una última aclaración, el principio no es muy emocionante y James puede parecer algo ñoño y aburrido, pero denle una oportunidad que esto solo es el principio.**

**Ahora si me despido,**

**hasta la próxima!**


	5. Antes del baile

**Capítulo 5**

Se acercaban las Navidades y era común ver a los alumnos jugar con la nieve, haciendo muñecos, jugando a batallas de bolas de nieve y haciéndose bromas con la nieve que a algunos de ellos no les hacía mucha gracia, pero en esos momentos había tres chicas que no estaban pensando en salir a jugar en la nieve con sus tres amigos, estaban comentando acerca del baile que ese año tenían pensado hacer en el colegio.

"Chicas tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade a conseguir un vestido lindo, esa noche todos tienen que admirar al "trío arco iris"." decía la muchacha rubia mirándose al espejo de su cuarto y haciéndose unas trenzas en su larga y ondulada melena.

"Yo si pudiera iba en vaqueros, aunque debería ir pensando en aceptar alguna propuesta de algún chico porque si no voy a ir sola, aunque sería mejor así podría estar con cuantos quisiera." Dijo la pelirroja riéndose de su propio comentario, pero pronto se unieron las otras dos chicas a las risas de su amiga.

"Bueno, la que no tiene ningún problema es nuestra queridísima Ania" dijo Dominique.

"Ella no, con el super novio que tiene, es que me parece increíble, deberías agradecérmelo." Dijo Roxanne intentando mantenerse seria pero sin lograrlo mucho tiempo.

La castaña las miraba con los ojos entornados, pero si había algo que sabían Minnie y Roxita (como las llamaba Ania para vacilarlas) es que Ania no se quedaba callada.

"Ya, y me lo dice la rubia que trae loquita a cierto moreno amigo nuestro desde hace casi dos años y por supuesto no olvidarnos de la pelirroja que arrasa en Hogwarts y que tiene el record en propuestas para ir al baile, ¿no?"

Las sonoras carcajadas del cuarto de las alumnas de sexto se oyeron en la Sala Común y a los pocos minutos los alumnos que estaban allí sentados vieron bajar a las tres jóvenes por las escaleras todavía riendo y comentando sobre la salida del día siguiente al pueblo de Hogsmeade.

"¡Al!" gritaba una pelirroja a su hermano.

El muchacho detuvo su marcha y se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta ver a su hermana pequeña con las manos en las rodillas y respirando entrecortadamente.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Ma…mama y papa ha… han escrito diciéndome que van a ce… celebrar una fiesta en Navidades y que no podemos quedarnos al baile" dijo con voz triste.

"No te quedaras tu porque no tienes la edad mínima para ir, pero yo estoy en cuarto y si puedo ir y no me voy a perder este baile por nada del mundo, por mucha fiesta que celebren en casa, diles que yo iré a casa al día siguiente" le contestó dándose la vuelta para continuar su camino hasta que divisó a una chica que lo traía loco desde siempre y que por desgracia se juntaba con quien no debía, (según él, claro) esa chica era Marcia Flint.

"Hola Marcia" saludó el joven cuando llegó junto a la rubia. La chica le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva y lo saludó.

"Hola Albus, dime…" no pudo continuar la frase porque el chico la cortó.

"Llámame Al, y quería preguntarte, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo al baile?" al contrario que su padre, el chico era bastante capaz de decir esas cosas. Ella lo miró un momento de arriba abajo y entonces dirigiéndole una sonrisa de disculpa le dijo:

"Lo siento, es que ya tengo pareja de baile"

El chico sintió que sus sueños se iban y de repente sí que se sintió más vergonzoso y quiso huir de allí cuanto antes, pero no sin antes preguntarle quien era, a lo que la chica le contestó con una sonrisa radiante que no fue capaz de ocultar:

"Louis Weasley"

Albus Potter sintió en esos momentos más odio hacia ese grupo de amigos estúpidos, deseó que Louis nunca hubiera venido a estudiar a Hogwarts. Se despidió de la chica y salió rumbo al Gran Comedor mientras la joven salía a los jardines del castillo sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos que una chica los estaba observando.

James vio como se acercaban a ellos sus tres amigas y entonces se fijo en la que iba a la derecha, para él estaba lindísima así con la carita sonrosada por el frío y sus ojos brillaban con picardía porque iba a hacer una broma, eso él lo tenía claro porque la conocía muy bien. Se acercó a ella y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que a sus espaldas sin que ellos se dieran cuenta tenían varias bolas de nieve a sus espaldas, el les dirigió una sonrisa y se colocó a un lado de su novia mientras veía como ellas con hechizos no verbales acribillaron tirándole todas esas bolas a sus dos colegas.

Entonces miró a su novia y le dijo:

"¿Damos una vuelta?

Ella simplemente lo miró y asintió acercándose más a él para cogerlo de la mano, ambos se despidieron de sus amigos y cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente alejados de todos y estaban seguros de que nadie estuviera cerca para oírlos, James preguntó:

"¿Lo conseguiste?"

La chica no contestó, simplemente lo miró a los ojos mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y quitaba una cajita, susurró el hechizo no verbal por si había alguien cerca y la cajita se volvió lo suficiente grande para que dentro hubiera unas cuantas cosas. La joven se quitó una cadena que tenía alrededor del cuello con una llave y con ella abrió el cierre de la caja. Cuando levantó la tapa se vieron un montón de documentos.

"Aquí están todos los informes acerca de las actividades que estuvieron realizando los aurores que le pude quitar a mi padre este fin de semana, la próxima vez que vaya a casa intentaré conseguir más porque a mí, este asunto con tu familia me parece demasiado extraño, a parte que por las pocas cosas de las que me enteré este verano, como ya te dijera, es que al parecer hay una nueva profecía acerca de alguien importante o relacionado con alguien importante; también estaría bien poder saber acerca de ella porque si nuestras sospechas son ciertas este asunto es más serio de lo que parece y están implicando a estudiantes" comentó la muchacha a su novio.

El la miró con semblante pensativo y asintió mientras leía la primera de las hojas que se encontraba en la caja, después de un minuto en silencio, guardó la hoja de nuevo y le indicó a la chica que realizara los hechizos de protección.

Diez minutos más tarde, ambos jóvenes se encontraban jugando en la nieve y riéndose como si no hubiesen hablado de temas serios minutos atrás, hubo un momento en que el joven se encontraba encima de la chica y ambos se miraron a los ojos y el la besó.

Frank Longbottom llevaba casi dos horas esperando fuera de la Torre de Gryffindor para ver si salía una joven a la cual quería hacer una propuesta.

"Frank, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creo que te has equivocado" dijo una risueña voz detrás de él y el muchacho vio a Ania y James dirigirse hacia la Torre.

"¿Podéis hacerme un favor? ¿Le decís a Roxanne si puede salir un momento que necesito hablar con ella?" susurró con la cabeza medio agachada para disimular el sonrojo que tenía.

Ania y James se miraron con una sonrisa pícara y le dijeron que en seguida la avisaban.

Cuando los vio entrar, Frank se quedó pensando en cómo se lo diría ya que nunca se había visto en esa situación. Unos segundos más tarde se abría el retrato para dejar pasar a, según los pensamientos del joven, la pelirroja más linda y hermosa de todos los tiempos.

"Hola Frankie, dime ¿Qué querías?" dijo risueña la pelirroja.

"Y...yo t…te te que..ría preguuuntar sssssssssi querrías ve…venir al baile con… conmigo" balbuceó el chico.

Roxanne le dirigió una sonrisa dulce, mientras le acariciaba la cara y le decía:

"Tienes suerte de que soy muy inteligente y fui capaz de traducir lo que me intentabas decir, ¡ah! Si que voy contigo, gracias por invitarme" dijo la joven dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Nos vemos luego ¿vale? Chao" dijo entrando por el retrato y dejando detrás a un chico embobado.

"Min, ¿vienes al baile conmigo?"

Dominique Weasley levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de unos ojos color miel pertenecientes a su gran amigo Matt Petterson.

"Por supuesto, estoy encantada de ir con el chico más guapo de todo Hogwarts" dijo bromeando.

Scorpius Malfoy no sabía con quien ir al maldito baile ese, si no fuera porque ya se había apuntado, se hubiera largado para su casa; eso le parecía una bobería, pero su mejor amiga lo convenció y pues acabó metiéndose en ese lío.

Entonces vio pasar una melena pelirroja y se le ocurrió una idea.

"Hey chica Potter, ven aquí un momento por favor"

Lily Potter simplemente se paró en su lugar, se cruzó de brazos y protestó diciendo:

"Mi nombre es Lily, no chica Potter, ¿entendido?"

"_Tiene carácter la chica" _pensó Scorpius. "¿Te gustaría venir conmigo al baile?"

La chica no fue capaz de disimular el gesto de sorpresa que se le formo en la cara, sus ojos se abrieron enormes y su cara se volvió roja.

"Ssssi acepto, gracias por invitarme" susurró al tiempo que subía corriendo a su habitación._ "Toma ya, Albus; yo también me quedó que ahora si puedo ir al baile."_

Mientras tanto el joven rubio se quedaba contento al ver que ya tenía pareja, aunque fuese la chica Potter.

**Bueno, pues actualizo hoy, ya que no podré actualizar en una temporada porque me voy unos días de vacaciones y no tendré tiempo para esto.**

**Antes de nada, hacer unas cuantas indicaciones de lo que pasará en el fic.**

**Los chicos debido al misterioso comportamiento de la familia de James deciden investigar y forman un grupo, estilo Ejercito de Dumbledore.**

**El comportamiento de Albus está relacionado con el motivo por el cual su familia ignora a James.**

**Todo esto está relacionado porque alguien quiere fastidiar a la familia Potter.**

**En el baile empezarán los problemas todos y va a haber una muerte de alguien relacionado con el grupo de amigos, puede ser tanto alguno de ellos como una de las personas relacionados con ellos.**

**A partir de ese momento, empezarán los problemas serios.**

**Si hay alguna duda o sugerencia, decídmela que se agradecen**

**Ahora agradecer los reviews:**

_**Daniela-777: Muchas gracias por pasarte a firmar! Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Ingridsilla: jeje, Albus no es el licántropo; es otra persona relacionada con Ania y ya se informará de eso más adelante, a Albus le pasa otra cosa. Muchas gracias a ti también por pasar a firmar y espero que te guste este capítulo.**_

_**Cintyyy: La acción empezará a partir del próximo capítulo! Y con James, pues ya se verá lo que pasa con el al final! Jeje Muchas gracias a ti también por pasarte y espero que te guste.**_

**Al resto deciros que también espero que os guste y que os animéis a firmarme aunque sea para decir lo horrible que es y que debo dejarlo. Sin más que añadir me despido hasta la próxima!**

**Chao! :)**


	6. Baile accidentado

**Capítulo 6**

Según gran parte de las chicas de Hogwarts, hoy era el día más importante de sus vidas porque iban a ser unas hermosas princesas acompañadas por galantes príncipes. Cada vez que Roxanne, Ania o Dominique pasaban por el lado de esas "princesas", simplemente se miraban alzando una ceja y suspiraban negando con la cabeza.

Mas sin embargo, a las cinco de la tarde, al igual que gran parte de las chicas de Hogwarts, ellas se retiraron para poder prepararse.

Los chicos esperaron a que fueran las ocho, ya que el baile no daba inicio hasta las diez.

James Potter se sentía orgulloso de su preciosa túnica color azul oscuro que lo hacía verse muy elegante, había intentado peinarse pero había resultado imposible; Matt Petterson estaba muy elegante con su túnica negra y al contrario que James, el sí había logrado peinar su pelo hacía atrás y finalmente, Louis Weasley que llevaba una túnica grisácea dejando que su flequillo cayese elegantemente delante de sus ojos azules.

"¿Bajamos a esperar a las chicas?" dijo James mirándose al espejo e intentando arreglar por millonésima vez su pelo.

"Yo tengo que ir a buscar a Marcia a Slytherin, ¿nos vemos en la entrada?"

"Perfecto, nos vemos luego dentro de media hora" contestó Matt mientras terminaba de ponerse los zapatos.

Quince minutos después, Matt y James se encontraban en la Sala Común esperando a que bajaran las tres chicas. Cuando las vieron se quedaron con la boca abierta, porque según ellos si que parecían princesas.

Roxanne Weasley llevaba un precioso vestido azul hasta la rodilla con unos plieges que se formaban desde la cintura, el vestido era palabra de honor, sencillo sin ningún tipo de adorno y hacía resaltar su figura, en su cuello una preciosa gargantilla de brillantes. Su pelo, lo llevaba recogido en un logrado recogido con flores diminutas, según los pensamientos de James y Matt, parecía un hada.

Ania Johnson llevaba un vestido fucsia hasta la rodilla pero por un lado se extendía hasta sus pies, el vestido tenía un generoso escote que era disimulado al tener el cierre alrededor del cuello. Su largo pelo castaño lo tenía ahora rizo y sujeto en una coleta de lado. El maquillaje natural que llevaba hacía resaltar los rasgos inocentes de su cara y para James en ese momento no había nada más que ella.

Sin embargo, Matt no podía quitar los ojos de la joven rubia, que llevaba un vestido verde de tiras con un lazo alrededor de la cintura, que resaltaba su bien formada figura, en esos momentos resaltaba enormemente la ascendecia veela de la joven.

Los cinco chicos salieron hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor, donde se encontraron con Frank, la pareja de Roxanne. A los pocos minutos se acercaron a ellos, Louis y Marcia la cual venía muy linda con un vestido fucsia. Ninguno de ellos notó como unos alumnos algo extraños los miraban mientras iban entrando al Gran Comedor, el cual estaba repartido en pequeñas mesas en las que podían estar diez personas. Los ocho 

chicos se sentaron juntos y para sorpresa del resto, se acercó Scorpius, el mejor amigo de Marcia, junto con Lily.

"Lily, ¿cómo es que has venido al baile si no tienes la edad suficiente?" preguntó James sorprendido. La chica lo miró con una arrogancia indiferente poco común en una niña de doce años.

"James, al contrario que tú, yo si que tengo categoría suficiente para poder ir a un Baile a pesar de no tener la edad suficiente"

"Cría del demonio e imbécil, si hablamos de categoría la tuya no llega ni a la suela de los zapatos de tu hermano, al menos el no es un estúpido arrogante con un cerebro tan limitado que tiene que pedirle a sus amigos que le hagan los ejercicios que mandan los profesores porque no son capaces de hacerlos de tanto mirarse al espejo" le contestó enfadada Ania. Lily se puso roja de furia pero decidió que no debía hacer un espectáculo y fue a saludar a Martha que había ido con un chico de cuarto año de Slytherin.

Cinco minutos después, el incidente estaba olvidado y los nueve chicos, Lily todavía no había vuelto, cenaban gustosos y riendo de una de las bromas que James, Ania y Matt habían hecho en primero a un grupo de séptimos año y como después tuvieron que estar escondiéndose durante dos semanas para que no los maldicieran. Fue en esos momentos de risa cuando se empezaron a oír gritos en el Gran Comedor y los jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos al ver caer muerta bajo el hechizo "Avada Kedavra" a Molly Weasley.

Los nueve jóvenes se quedaron estáticos al intentar asimilar lo que había ocurrido, unos brujos que se habían hecho pasar por estudiantes acababan de matar a una estudiante y una que todos conocían bien por ser prima de cuatro de las nueve personas que se encontraban en la mesa. Sin embargo no pudieron llorar su pena ni nada por el estilo porque los magos seguían intentando matar a más estudiantes. Era un momento de caos, la mayoría de los jóvenes intentaban escapar corriendo pero varios brujos bloqueban la salida, los profesores habían empezado a luchar contra esos magos, pero cada vez llegaban más y nadie sabía de donde.

Los seis amigos se miraron y se acercaron, juntaron sus manos y al grito de ¡UNITED! se transformaron, para sorpresa de Scorpius, Frank y Marcia, en distintos animales.

Vieron como un perro, una pantera, un águila, una comadreja, un lince y un zorro se disponían a atacar a los distintos magos.

Los animales se dividieron en dos grupos, el perro, el águila y el zorro fueron por un lado mientras que el lince, la pantera y la comadreja por otro.

James Potter sintió que el mundo se congelaba cuando un hombre iba a atacar a su hermana por la espalda y corrió todo lo que sus patas perrunas le permitían hasta tirarse encima de ella evitando que el hechizo verde le diera. Se transformó y ayudándola a levantarse la puso detrás de si mismo mientras se enfrentaba al hombre. La niña se agarró al brazo en el cual el no tenía la varita.

"Nunca vuelvas a intentar atacar a mi hermana" siseó el joven. Para su sorpresa el mago simplemente se rio malignamente y dirigió su helada mirada al joven.

"James Potter, ¿eres tan tonto como para defender a una persona que te lleva tratando mal desde que tus padres decidieron ignorarte? Yo si fuera tu, la hubiera dejado morir" Lily tembló un poco, temiendo que su hermano se hubiera arrepentido de haberla salvado pero vio que su hermano simplemente la protegía aun más con su propio cuerpo.

"A pesar de todo el mal que hayan podido hacerme, no soy como ellos y no dejaré morir a mi hermana."

"Realmente me importa muy poco esa mocosa del demonio, por si no lo sabes, la única razón por la que estamos aquí es por ti"

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, un joven abría lentamente sus ojos verdes y miraba en la penumbra, la habitación minúscula en la que llevaba encerrado varios años. A parte del colchón en el que estaba acostado, solo había una pequeña mesa, no había nada más. El joven no sabía quien era ni que hacía allí, pero una frase salió inconscientemente de sus labios.

"Ayudame, James."

**Hola a todos, pues aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando esta historia con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y me hagáis saber vuestra opinión.**

**Antes de nada quiero hacer varias aclaraciones acerca del fic que debería haber hecho desde el principio.**

**-****Edades:**

**Molly tiene 17 años.**

**James, Louis, Matt, Dominique, Ania y Roxanne tienen 16 años.**

**Frank Longbottom tiene 15 años.**

**Marcia, Scorpius, Albus y sus respectivos amigos tienen 14 años.**

**Hugo tiene 13 años.**

**Lily, Lorcan, Lysander y Colin tienen 12 años.**

**Lucy, Alice, Albert y Alexander tienen 11 años.**

**-****Casas:**

__

_**Gryffindor: **_**James, Louis, Matt, Dominique, Ania, Roxanne, Hugo, Lucy y Alice.**

_**Hufflepuff: **_**Frank**_**.**_

_**Slytherin: **_**Marcia, Scorpius, Lily, Albert y Alexander.**

_**Ravenclaw: **_**Molly, Albus, Lorcan, Lysander y Colin.**

**-****Relaciones:**

**Albus no se habla con ningún miembro de su familia a parte de su hermana con la que tiene una relación más bien de conveniencia, ahora mismo, al contrario de cómo era antes, es muy arrogante y altivo, a parte de creerse mejor que nadie. Simplemente se junta con Lucy Fudge, Patrice D´Coue y Carl Nott.**

**Lily se comporta altivamente por la escasa influencia de su hermano Albus con ella, con la mayoría de la gente no es una mala chica pero a su hermano mayor lo trata mal debido a lo que ve en casa (algo parecido a lo que le pasaba a Dudley).**

**Molly Weasley era una chica muy independiente que no se dejaba influenciar por nadie y tenía una relación decente con el grupo de amigos.**

**Marcia y Scorpius se hicieron amigos de los chicos a partir de primer año cuando ellos los defendieran de unos Gryffindor´s mayores que ellos.**

**-Nombres:**

**Decidí llamar Alice y Frank a los hijos de Neville porque creo que a el lo hubiera hecho, tienen también una hermana menor que todavía no está en Hogwarts que se llama como la madre de Hannah.**

**En el caso de Colin, también hice lo mismo, porque creo que Dennis habría llamado a su primer hijo como su hermano fallecido en la Batalla de Hogwarts. **

**Ahora a parte de eso, no tenía pensado matar a Molly, sino a Lucy, pero me di cuenta que la niña al ser de primer año no podía ir al baile y decidí que fuera su hermana.**

**Los chicos son animagos y como no especifique cual era cada uno, lo hago ahora:**

**James: perro (Yorki)**

**Matt: zorro (Tobby)**

**Louis: lince (Feli)**

**Ania: águila (Avy)**

**Roxanne: comadreja (Coley)**

**Dominique: pantera (Tesa)**

**Más adelante, diré la razón por la que los seis chicos se tuvieron que convertir en animagos.**

**Ahora, ¿quién creeis que es el joven que se encuentra secuestrado?**

_**-Respuesta a los reviews**_**:**

_**Sol potter black: **_**chica! Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer otra de mis historias, me alegró mucho ver tu review! Como ves no he matado a ninguno de los united, la verdad hubo un momento en que lo pensé, pero no me sentía capaz de hacerles eso! Jeje.**

**Muchas gracias por leer la historia y pasarte a dejar un review! Besos!**

_**lunaticalupin: **_**Ola! Muchisimas gracias por pasarte a dejar un review. Me gustan mucho tus conclusiones, se acercan mucho a lo que tengo pensado hacer! Jeje**

**En cuanto a la profecía puede estar relacionada con James, con Albus o con los dos juntos, aquí te dejo una pista! Jeje La actitud de Lily viene influenciada por como ve que son las cosas en casa, el trato cruel que su familia empezó a dar a James, lo vivió ella cuando era pequeña y ella es una chica muy influenciable. Los padres de James, tratan así al chico a causa de esa profecía, la cual en próximos capítulo tengo pensado informar acerca de ella. Muchas gracias por leer la historia y por animarte a dejar un review. Besos!**

_**Camila: **_**Ola! Muchas gracias por pasarte a dejar un review. Como ves no maté a ninguno del grupo, al igual que le dije a sol, no soy capaz, me daría mucha pena! Jeje**

**En principio tenía pensado matar a Lucy, pero como era de primer año cambie por su hermana. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y pasarte a dejar un review! Besos!**

_**Daniela-777:**_** Ola! Muchas gracias por dejar un review! A mi también me dan ganas de estrangular a la familia de James por el trato que recibe, son muy malos con el, aunque en próximos capítulos explicaré las causas! Jeje**

**Gracias por leer mi historia y pasarte a dejar un review! Besos.**

**Ah! Tengo una especie de collage sobre como me imagino a los seis chicos, si alguien lo quiere que me avise y yo se lo mando. **

**Pues nada más que decir, salvo que si recibo más de cuatro reviews prometo actualizar en menos de una semana y espero que el capítulo halla sido de vuestro agrado.**

**Saludos! Y gracias por leer.**


	7. Consecuencias del desastre

**Capítulo 7**

Harry Potter se encontraba en su despacho revisando unos papeles acerca de los últimos movimientos de unos magos que estaban dando bastantes problemas y de los cuales todavía no tenían mucha información. Fue en ese momento en que entraron dos Aurores, amigos suyos, precipitadamente.

"Jack, Troy ¿Qué pasa?¿porque tenéis esas caras?" preguntó preocupado.

"Están atacando Hogwarts, hay alumnos muertos" dijo Troy respirando entrecortadamente. El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco _"Mis hijos"_ mientras se levantaba tirando los papeles al suelo.

-o-0-o-

Una hora más tarde, aquellos magos habían desaparecido dejando a 15 personas muertas, 12 alumnos, 2 profesores y el viejo y desgastado conserje Filch.

Entre los alumnos se encontraban Molly Weasley, Samuel Thomas (uno de los mejores amigos de Frank), Nadia Montague, Jonh Stone y ocho jóvenes más; de profesores fueron la profesora Vector, el profesor Stevens y el profesor Flitwick.

Los alumnos se encontraban todos en el Gran Comedor llorando por las perdidas de familiares. James Potter se encontraba sentado en una esquina con su hermana Lily abrazada fuertemente a él, la niña llevaba así desde que aquel hombre la atacó, a su lado estaba Ania, con su hermano a un lado mirando hacia todos lados asustado, Dominique, Louis y Roxanne estaban junto a Lucy que lloraba desconsolada sobre el cadáver de su hermana. Matt se había puesto a ayudar a los profesores en la tarea de ir organizando a los alumnos para mandarlos a sus casas.

"Lily, ei, ¿me escuchas?" susurró James al oído de la pelirroja. La niña simplemente asintió. "No tengas miedo, ya pasó todo, ahora nos mandaran a casa y…" el recuerdo de tener que pasar las navidades en casa lo hizo sentir mal, pero su hermana como Slytherin que era se dio cuenta de porque su hermano no continuaba.

"James, yo…" respiró hondo y miró los castaños ojos de su hermano idénticos a los suyos "siento haber sido tan cruel contigo, pensé que era lo que tenía que hacer y cuando ese hombre nos atacó y te dijo aquello" sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas "pensé que me ibas a abandonar porque el tenía razón en lo que decía, yo siempre te traté mal y me salvaste, estabas dispuesto a morir por mí" volvió a llorar y se abrazó a su hermano el cual puso su mentón sobre la cabeza de Lily mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Miró hacia su novia que también abrazaba a su hermano el cual estaba asustado y vio que ella le asentía dando ánimos.

"Lily, no pasa nada ¿vale? Todo olvidado, podemos volver a ser los hermanos que éramos antes si tu quieres" le dijo James. Lily levantó la mirada y le sonrío agradecidamente dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-o-0-o-

Lucy Weasley nunca había estado tan triste como en eses momentos, su hermana mayor, la chica que la hacía estudiar y siempre la aconsejaba había sido asesinada a sangre fría. Acarició la pálida cara de su ahora muerta hermana y se abrazó con fuerza a 

ella, sintió como unos brazos la separaban de ella e intentó resistirse pero cuando se volteó y vio que era Louis se abrazó con fuerza a el llorando mientras las dos chicas le acariciaban e intentaban consolar.

-o-0-o-

"_Ayúdame, James"_

James abrió los ojos lentamente e intentó levantarse, mas no pudo ya que su hermana dormía a su lado abrazada a el, cuando los Aurores habían llegado habían decidido que pasarían allí la noche y al día siguiente ya los llevarían a sus hogares; a su lado estaba Ania mirando el cielo a través del techo del Gran Comedor, en sus ojos se reflejaba la luz de la luna menguante. Se giró cuando vio que James se removía.

"¿Qué ocurre, James?" susurró acercándose.

"Me pareció que Albus me llamaba, ¿tu oíste algo?" le preguntó James mirando hacia todos lados intentando ver a su hermano.

"Yo no lo oí y no he dormido nada así que… debiste soñarlo Yorki" le contestó la chica.

"No sé, es que es tan raro, no es la primera vez que me pasa y hay veces que estando en la Sala Común, es tan raro" movió la cabeza intentando alejar el pensamiento "mejor voy a intentar dormir y tu deberías hacer los mismo, ¿por qué no duermes?"

La chica permaneció callada durante unos segundos hasta que confensó en un susurro apenas audible: "Tengo miedo." James le sonrío dulcemente.

"Acércate a mí, estando juntos nada nos va a ocurrir, nosotros lo superaremos" la chica cogió su saco y lo puso justo al lado del chico y cuando se acostó, el pasó un brazo por su espalda y ella apoyó su cabeza junto a la suya. Así ambos se durmieron hasta el día siguiente.

-o-0-o-

Las lágrimas caían por el pecoso rostro del hombre adulto, desde aquella batalla de Hogwarts, todos los años sufría al recordar el rostro de su hermano al morir y le dolía con toda su alma, pero lo que ahora sentía era peor, muchísimo peor, no sabía como iba a salir adelante después de eso. Su niña, su pequeña Molly, no es que no quisiera a su otra hija pero Molly había sido la primera y tenían muchísima afinidad porque ambos eran trabajadores y constantes al contrario que Audrey y Lucy que eran almas libres, por eso adoraba a Lucy por ser igual a su esposa y a Molly por ser tan afín a él. Y ahora estaban los tres llorando mientras contemplaban a su hija y hermana descansando en aquel ataúd, su rostro estaba con una sonrisa, ya que ella no había visto venir su muerte y eso le dolía aun más a Percy, porque era del mismo modo que su hermano había muerto, con una sonrisa. Sus azules ojos se empañaron de lágrimas y se abrazó con fuerzas a su pequeña hija y a su esposa que no lloraba, su pena no la permitía llorar, era incapaz; pero en cuanto su niña se abrazó a ambos y los tres se unieron en ese abrazo fraternal, lloraron los tres por horas hasta quedar dormidos.

-o-0-o-

"Os iréis colocando por casas y cursos para iros llamando y vayais partiendo hacia vuestras casas, empezaremos por los últimos cursos hasta acabar con los de primer año, ¿entendido?" decía Harry Potter desde la posición del Director.

James iba a dirigirse hacia donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros cuando sintió algo aferrado a su túnica y vio que era su hermana que todavía no se soltaba de él.

"Lily, tienes que ir con tus amiguitas para poder ir a casa" la niña negó y se aferró más fuerte a el. "Lily, no te voy a abandonar, en cuanto llegues a casa, estaré allí esperándote, te lo prometo" le dijo poniendo la mano en el corazón. La niña asintió y se dirigió hacia sus amigas. James suspiró y fue hacia donde estaban sus seis amigos.

"Chicos, tenemos que hablar" dijo y los seis se pusieron en un círculo. "Tenemos que vernos en las vacaciones, hay mucho de lo que hablar y aquí no podemos hacerlo, creo que algo malo va a pasar y nos va a pillar en el medio. Quedamos en el sitio de siempre a la hora de siempre, ¿vale?" los cinco jóvenes asintieron y se prepararon para ser enviados a sus respectivas casas.

-o-0-o-

**Hola a todos! Pues aquí estoy nuevamente actualizando esta historia. La verdad me está costando un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero me hace muchísima ilusión escribirla ya que es una idea que tengo desde hace un tiempo y tenía ganas de escribirla.**

**Como véis, Lily ha tenido un cambio de actitud con respecto a su hermano, se que se ha comportado muy como una niña pequeña, pero es que tiene 12 años y ha sufrido un shock tremendo en este día. No han ocurrido muchas cosas emocionantes en este capítulo, pero se podría decir que está en el momento de calma anterior a la tormenta.**

**Los seis amigos pronto descubrirán más cosas acerca de lo que está ocurriendo y James seguirá oyendo la voz de su hermano. ¿Alguna teoría al respecto?**

**Vuelvo a decir que tengo un collage con los seis amigos, si alguien lo quiere que me diga su correo y se lo mando sin problemas**

**Ahora toca agradecer los reviews:**

_**Lunáticalupin:**_** Ola chica! Muchas gracias por pasarte a dejar un review! Te lo agradezco un montonazo. Digamos que tu teoría no va mal encaminada, me gustaría saber lo que piensas después de este capítulo! Jeje Espero que te guste aunque admito que es un poco aburrido y gracias de nuevo por pasarte a dejar un review y por leer mi historia. Besos!**

_**Cintyyy:**_** Ola cintyyy! Gracias por volverte a pasar a dejar un review! Muchisimas gracias, como ves Lily si ha recapacitado al darse cuenta de cómo es la situación. La verdad es que me daba mucha pena James contando con tan poco apoyo por su familia. Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por leer y dejar un review. Besos!**

_**Serpens Black Lestrange:**_** Ola! La verdad te agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado la molestia de dejar un review, muchas gracias. Con respecto a lo de Albus o Harry, espero que con este capítulo ya te dieras cuenta de quien es, lo de McGonagall como subdirectora, la verdad es que me la imagino como una mujer muy trabajadora y muy responsable con su materia y que no creo que estuviera conforme con cualquiera dándola y preferiría seguir ella misma. Espero que te guste este capítulo, aunque admito que no es muy interesante y que continues dejando reviews! Besos y gracias de nuevo.**

_**Sol potter black**_**: Ola sol! Muchas gracias por pasarte de nuevo a dejar un review! Además me encantan tus reviews! Son divertidos y grandes, gracias por pasarte siempre! Como ves Lily si ha recapacitado y empezará a comportarse más decentemente con su hermano. No entiendo tu pregunta acerca de a que chica vio James, lo se es penoso que no me dea cuenta pero es que es muy tarde y ando media dormida! Jeje **

**Avy siempre estará para defender a James y para ayudarlo en lo que necesite al igual que James para Avy. Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias de nuevo por pasarte y dejar un review! Besos!**

_**Lily Luna Potter:**_** Ola Lily! ****Pues gracias por pasarte de nuevo y me alegra mucho porque habías sido el primer review de mi historia! Las cosas se irán solucionando con el tiempo y se explicarán muchas cosas que están pasando en esa familia. Espero que te guste el capítulo y que vuelvas a pasarte. Besos y gracias de nuevo.**

_**Ingridsilla:**_** Ola ingridsilla! Muchas gracias por pasarte siempre a dejar un review! En serio muchas gracias, me alegra mucho. Con respecto a si es Albus, ahora mismo tu que crees¿? La verdad a mi también me gustan mucho ambos chicos porque me parece que se complementan muy bien y que tienen que ser unos chicos muy parecidos. Yo también lei ese fic y debo decir que es de los mejores que he leído, por si alguien no lo ha leído, les recomiendo "Digno de su nombre" ya que es un gran fic sobre James Sirius Potter. Gracias de nuevo por pasarte y Besos!**

_**Daniela.777:**_** Ola Daniela! Gracias por pasarte otra vez, espero que te guste este capítulo y que te diera alguna pista más acerca de quien es el secuestrado. Gracias por dejar review y leer mi historia. Besos!**

_**Camila:**_** Ola camila! Gracias por pasarte de nuevo. Molly es la hija mayor de Percy y Audrey según el árbol genealógico de Rowling. El secuestrado saldrá a la luz en próximos capítulos porque muy pronto se descubrirá el pastel.**

**Gracias de nuevo por dejar review y por leer! Besos!**

**A la gente que no dejó review, animaros a dar vuestra opinión que lo agradezco mucho.**

**Ahora me despido que ya es tarde!**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Secuestro

Cuatro días llevaba pensando quien era y porque estaba encerrado en ese sitio, cuatro largos días y lo único que recordaba era un nombre, James

**Capítulo 8**

Desde que había despertado, estaba pensando quien era y porque estaba encerrado en ese sitio, y lo único que recordaba era un nombre, James.

"_¿Quien será ese James para que su nombre sea lo primero que recuerde? Supongo que será mi padre o mi hermano, porque un hijo no puede ser que soy demasiado joven" _Un fuerta punzada en su cabeza le hizo sujetarla con ambas manos mientras cerraba los ojos intentando contener el dolor. En ese momento un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

**Flashback**

"Albus Severus Potter yo te proclamó mi heredero en el trono del más bromista de la casa mientras yo esté en Hogwarts." decía un joven de ojos castaños y pelo alborotado sujetando su varita y tocando la cabeza de Albus con ella.

"James Sirius Potter prometo mantener en alto tu trono mientras estés en Hogwarts y cuando vuelvas, tu trono te estará esperando como si no hubieras marchado" continuó Albus antes de estallar a carcajadas con su hermano.

**Fin flashback**

Esos recuerdos hicieron que el joven recordara toda su vida, el era Albus Potter, hijo de Harry y Ginny Potter y llevaba allí secuestrado tres años desde que aquellos compañeros suyos lo dejaron abandonado cerca del bosque y unos tipos raros se lo llevaron a rastras. Lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro mientras golpeaba con impotencia la pared haciéndose daño en los nudillos de sus manos.

"Malditos seáis todos, os odio por destruir mi vida; James, por favor sácame de aquí" suplicó mirando hacia arriba antes de derrubarse y caer en el suelo llorando, mas el ruido en el otro lado de la puerta, lo hizo ponerse en pie y estar preparado para una defensa. Lo que vio lo sorprendió, era un hombre con una especie de máscara blanca que traía en brazos el cuerpo de una inconsciente muchacha morena, la posaron en su cama y se dirigieron a la salida sin mirarlo.

"Cuida bien de esta niñata, mira que es muy importante para tu hermanito" dijo el hombre antes de salir y dejarlos a ambos solos en la penumbra de la habitación.

-o-0-o-

_4 días antes_

James se encontraba recostado en la cama de su habitación mirando al techo y pensando en los horribles tiempos que parecían acercarse. No entendía porque alguien lo quería a el, resultaba ilógico ya que no tenía nada de valor ni era importante; era un chico inteligente pero mas lo eran Roxanne y Ania. Cerró los ojos pensando en el mal momento que pasara el día de ayer cuando fueron al funeral de Molly. Toda la familia llorando y sus tíos y abuelos destrozados, cuando se acercaron a Lucy, ella se abrazó fuertemente a el y lloró abrazada a él hasta quedarse dormida. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio como la puerta de su dormitorio se abría y por ella entraba una pequeña niña pelirroja que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho con respecto a Lily, ahora pasaba mucho tiempo con él y le hacía todo tipo de preguntas con respecto a sus amigos. Vio que la niña se acercaba a la pared y colgaba en ella una foto, sonrió al reconocerla; se la habían quitado el día anterior porque Lily decía que quería estar ahí también.

"James, dice papá que bajes un momento que quiere hablar con los tres"

El chico la miró y se levantó, se sorprendió levemente cuando la niña lo cogió de la mano, todavía no se acostumbraba a tener de nuevo el cariño de su hermana, y juntos bajaron.

Allí ya se encontraba el resto de la familia, Harry frunció el ceño cuando vio como Lily sujetaba de la mano a James, una tenue sonrisa se formó en el rostro de James cuando recordó el enfrentamiento entre Harry y su "antes adorable y perfecta Lily" la mañana siguiente al baile.

**Flashback**

_James Potter se encontraba durmiendo cuando oyó como tocaban suavemente a su puerta. El chico se levantó extrañado ya que el único que iba a verlo era Kreacher y el no necesitaba llamar a la puerta, quitó el pestillo y se sorprendió al ver allí a su hermana._

"_Venía a buscarte para almorzar James, ¿bajas conmigo?" le preguntó la niña. James se quedó tan sorprendido que balbuceó un "Si" medio minuto después. Abrió la puerta para que su hermana pasara y la chica se puso a mirar las fotos mientras James se vestía._

"_Nunca te lo he dicho, pero Ania y tu hacéis una pareja preciosa, ella es muy linda" musitó Lily mientras miraba las fotos "si soy sincera, siempre me ha dado un poco de envidia lo unidos que estáis los seis, mis amigas y yo no somos tan leales unas con las otras" susurró bajando la cabeza._

_James la miró y acercándose a ella le apretó suavemente los hombros por detrás._

"_Con el tiempo irás descubriendo quienes son tus amigos, eso te lo aseguro, fue lo que me pasó a mí, supe con quien podía contar con el paso del tiempo" musitó con el semblante triste James. Lily se volteó hacia él y lo abrazó._

"_Siempre podrás contar conmigo, te aseguro que no te volveré a fallar" admitió Lily. James sonrió y la abrazó más fuerte "bajemos a almorzar o sino nos quedaremos sin nada" bromeó Lily para quitar hierro al asunto. Cogió a su hermano por la mano y lo llevó hacia el comedor._

_Las caras de sorpresa no tardaron en aparecer. Albus abrió los ojos e intentó disimularlo mirando hacia otro lado, Ginny se quedó con la cuchara a medio camino de la tazá de la sorpresa y Harry escupió el café que estaba tomando._

"_¿Se puede saber que haces así agarrada a James?" siseó Harry. La niña lo miró con sus castaños ojos brillando con furia, James estuvo tentado a soltar el agarre pero ella lo sujetaba con mucha fuerza._

"_Si tienes algo que decir al respecto, más te vale guardártelo para ti mismo, porque como digas algo te aseguro que mi vena Slytherin saldrá a flote y puede que seas mayor y más hábil pero si soy Slytherin es por algo" siseó la pequeña. James la miró con los ojos como platos mientras era arrastrado por ella hasta la silla que estaba entre ella misma y Ginny. Los otros se quedaron callados sin saber que decir y el almuerzo fue totalmente silencioso._

**Fin flashback**

"Ya que estamos todos reunidos, puedo empezar." tragó saliva y continuó "debido a lo ocurrido en Hogwarts han decidido suspender las clases hasta las vacaciones de Semana Santa ya que quieren reforzar la seguridad del colegio, por lo tanto os veréis obligados a asistir al colegio durante el verano"

Harry y Ginny Potter se esperaban una protesta y gritos quejándose de que así no podrían disfrutar de su familia ni estar en casa, pero las reacciones fueron totalmente distintas. Albus simplemente asintió y se disculpó antes de levantarse e ir a su dormitorio, Lily simplemente les sonrió y subió las escaleras, mientras que James sonrió con alegría y subió corriendo para escribir a sus amigos. Fue en ese momento en que Ginny y Harry se preguntaron: _"¿Que hicimos mal?"._

-o-0-o-

Ania Johnson era una chica demasiado inquieta para estar encerrada en casa, llevaba dos días esperando con ganas, la llegada de ese mismo día. Los seis habían decidido juntarse en la antigua tienda de bromas de los gemelos Weasley para poder idear el plan.

También tenía que informarle acerca de algo que había averiguado el día siguiente al baile, había encontrado una información demasiado importante y tenía que hablarlo con ellos.

-o-0-o-

Roxanne, Dominique y Louis habían quedado en juntarse los tres antes de ir a la tienda, ellos serían los primeros en llegar ya que Roxanne era la que tenía las llaves de la tienda.

Cuando ya habían llegado, se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la tienda donde solo habían estanterías vacías y cajas. Roxanne se acercó a una de las estanterías y apretó un pequeño interruptor que estaba tapado por una caja, lentamente la estantería se fue abriendo para dar lugar a un pequeño cuarto con una mesa y ocho sillas alrededor y una pequeña nevera, los tres chicos entraron y se cerró la estantería.

Diez minutos más tarde, James Potter llegaba acompañado para sorpresa de todos con su hermana Lily.

"Lo siento chicos pero ella me descubrió e insiste en ayudarnos" los chicos aceptaron con recelo la ayuda de la chica.

-o-0-o-

Matt había quedado en reunirse con Ania, en el parque cercano a la casa de ambos jovenes, el chico la estaba esperando sentado en el columpio. Vio como la chica se estaba acercando al parque y lo saludaba con la mano, Matt iba corresponder al saludo pero vio como unos hombres se acercaban por detrás de la chica.

"¡ANIA, CUIDADO!" gritó señalando a espaldas de la chica, ella se giró pero un "Desmaius" de uno de los hombres la hizo caer desmayada en los brazos de otro.

Matt corrió hacia ellos para defenderla pero lo petrificaron. Antes de desaparecer los hombres se acercaron a el y el que tenía a Ania en brazos le dijo:

"Dile al noviecito de la chica que nos pondremos en contacto y si quiere recuperarla, tendrá que hacer lo que nosotros le digamos"

En ese momento todos desaparecieron dejando a un joven llorando y preguntándose porque todo había salido tan mal.

-o-0-o-

**Hola a todos! Pues aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando, espero que os guste este capítulo y hallan quedado unas cuantas cosas claras. **

**Aclaraciones:**

**La tienda de los gemelos fue cerrada porque George encontró un sitio mucho más grande para vender sus productos.**

**Ania fue secuestrada porque se enteró de algo relacionado con los chicos y no deben permitir que se sepa.**

**Muchisimas gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews: **_**Daniela-777, Camila, lunaticalupin, sol potter black, Cintyyy, Lily Luna Potter y Ginny Potter Gryffindor.**_

**Los reviews que no eran anónimos ya los contesté por e-mail y ahora voy a contestar a los anónimos:**

_**Cintyyy: Ola! Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí de nuevo! La verdad es que Lily ahora va a ser muy buena y cariñosa con su hermano, se van a notar los cambios! jeje**_

_**Lo de Percy es cierto y realmente me da mucha pena que tuviera que ser el, pero Molly era junto con Lucy la única posible que tenía.**_

_**Gracias por el review y por leer mi historia! Besos!**_

_**Lily Luna Potter: Ola! Gracias por el review y por leer la historia. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos!**_

**Al resto, os pido que si podeis me deais vuestra opinión o hagáis sugerencias para mejorar mi historia.**

**Ahora me despido hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Xau!**


	9. Una conversación reveladora

**Capítulo 9**

El ambiente en aquella tienda de bromas no era el que debería haber, no había ni risas ni niños corriendo emocionados por encontrar unas bombas fétidas o unos Surtidores Saltaclases. James Potter sentía como unas silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus ojos mientras su pequeña hermana se abrazaba a el, Roxanne también estaba sentada a su lado con la mirada perdida y apretando nerviosa sus manos. Matt y Louis intentaban reponer a Dominique que se había desmayado al enterarse de la noticia.

"Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejar que tengan a Ania quien sabe donde" susurró Roxanne.

Los chicos volvieron a sumergirse en el silencio hasta que una conocida voz se oyó en la mochila de James.

"James, por favor, James soy yo…"

-o-0-o-

Albus se quedó sorprendido mirando a la joven que se hallaba acostada en su cama, decidió encender la luz para así poder verla mejor.

Cuando se acercó a la chica, le pareció conocerla, su cara le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién debido al encierro que había tenido durante años.

"¡Ei! Chica, despierta vamos, que tienes que ayudarme…" decía el chico suavemente mientras le daba pequeños empujones. La chica fue abriendo lentamente los ojos y los volvió a cerrar cuando la luz de la lámpara le dio de lleno en los ojos.

"¿Qu…que estoy ha… haciendo aquí? ¿Qu.. quién eres?" preguntó la chica intentando levantarse.

Albus la ayudó a sentarse en la cama ya que notó que la chica estaba algo mareada al despertarse, también notó como la chica se fijaba en sus ojos y como se apartó bruscamente de su lado al ver quién era.

"Mira, niño estúpido ¿quién te crees que eres para hacerme esto?" la chica se levantó y tambaleándose se acercó a la puerta e intentó abrirla.

"Potter ábreme la maldita puerta!" conforme fue diciendo la frase, Ania gritaba más alto. Albus abrió los ojos asustado _"¿De qué me conoce esta chica? ¿Por qué me habla como si nos conociéramos?"_

"Oye niña, tranquilízate ¿quieres? Yo no tengo ni idea de quién eres, así que si te pones a gritar como una loca no voy a poder ayudarte" exclamó enfadado Albus. Ania elevó una de sus cejas ante lo dicho por el joven y con actitud altiva se sentó en la cama cruzándose de piernas y brazos mientras lo miraba desafiante. Albus suspiró y se rascó la cabeza _"Va a ser difícil tratar con esta chica"_ fue lo único que pensó.

"Primero voy a presentarme ¿sí?" le dijo en un tono conciliador.

"No necesito que te presentes, eres Albus Potter, el estúpido y arrogante hermano de mi novio" estalló Ania. Albus se quedó sorprendido ante lo dicho por la joven y sus ojos verdes mostraron lo perdido que estaba. "¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso vas a negarme lo que eres?" finalizó la chica con un tono de reproche en la voz.

"¿E… eres la novia de… de James?" balbuceó el chico. Ania volvió a elevar una ceja y lo miró de arriba abajo como si fuera escoria, Albus notó el odio que la joven parecía sentir por el y la verdad es que lo hacía sentir mal y dolido. _"¿Cómo puede tener tan mal concepto de mi cuando ni siquiera me conoce?"_

"Mira… chica…" dijo al no saber cómo se llamaba la joven.

"Mi nombre es Ania, si a su alteza Potter no le importa tomarse la molestia de recordarlo, aunque para ti soy Johnson" le cortó la joven. Albus volvió a suspirar sabiendo lo difícil que se iba a hacer hablar con la terca muchacha.

"Mira, hacemos un trato, si me dejas hablar y explicarme sin interrumpir, puedes echar todas las pestes que quieras contra mí ¿de acuerdo?" pidió Albus y sonrío aliviado cuando la chica asintió. "En primer lugar, yo no te conozco y si te conozco…" fue entonces que se fijo bien en la cara de la chica, esa cara redonda con algunas pecas adornando su cara y esos ojos castaños le recordaron a… "¡claro!" exclamó Albus haciendo sobresaltar a Ania que lo miró asustada "tú eres Ania, la mejor amiga de James, nos presentaron en el trayecto a Hogwarts cuando yo empezaba primero" finalizó sonriente el chico "carambas, que guapa estás, mi hermano si que sabe elegir" bromeó intentando quitarle una sonrisa a la chica, cosa que no consiguió "¿me dejo de bromas no?" Ania asintió "Llevo aquí encerrado un montón de tiempo, desde aquel día en el colegio cuando estaba con los chicos esos con los que andaba, Lucy…"

"Los cuatro fantásticos ¿no? Los tres amiguitos con el que formaste ese grupito de pacotilla" le cortó Ania.

"Te pido que no me cortes, por favor" le suplicó el joven. A Ania le sorprendió eso, porque nunca había visto ese lado tan humilde en Albus Potter y por eso se quedó callada. "Gracias, pues un día fui con ellos a dar una vuelta por los terrenos y lo poco que recuerdo después fue que me empujaron al bosque prohibido y después despertar aquí, es lo único que recuerdo. Llevo aquí encerrado tanto tiempo que ya ni se los años que llevo y hasta hace poco recordé quien era" acabó de decir el chico.

"¿Y esperas que me crea todas esas tonterías? Mira niño, yo no soy tan…" la frase de Ania se interrumpió con la llegada de unos hombres encapuchados.

"¿Ya le has enseñado tu guarida a la nenita? Dile que se acostumbre al igual que hiciste tú, porque vas a continuar muchos años más aquí metido y ella será tu acompañante" dijo uno de los hombres mientras dejaba una bandeja con comida para ambos. Ania había palidecido mientras que Albus simplemente bajo la cabeza. Cuando los dos hombres habían marchado, Albus susurró:

"¿Ahora me crees?" Ania no contestó, sino que se acercó a el y se paró frente a el, eran más o menos de la misma estatura, Albus un poco más alto pero ambos pares de ojos quedaron fijos en los del otro y Ania lo abrazó, lo abrazó con fuerza y Albus correspondió al abrazo al sentir por fin después de muchos años el cariño y apoyo de otra persona y lloró durante horas y más aún cuando Ania le contó la historia de su familia y del falso Albus.

"¿Y no se dio cuenta nadie?" preguntó dolido.

"Al principio parecías tu, pero con el paso del tiempo te fuiste haciendo, bueno tu no, esto… ya me entiendes, más arrogante y cínico" intentó decir con suavidad la castaña.

"Me duele tanto que mis padres hallan tratado así a James… tenemos que salir de aquí y solucionar las cosas" exclamó Albus. "¡Oh! Pero no tenemos forma" finalizó decepcionado. Ania sonrió triunfadora y empezó a rebuscar en los bolsillos.

"Yo que tu no me daría por vencido, vaquero" dijo mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos (cosa que parecía imposible) un viejo espejo de mano.

"¿Co… como?" balbuceaba Albus señalando alternativamente al espejo y al bolsillo del pantalón.

"Fue un simple conjuro para hacer que cosas como estas nos quepan en los bolsillos, aunque no te recomiendo que lleves mucho peso cuando lo uses, puede ser demasiado horrible" finalizó poniendo una mueca de desagrado. "Pero ahora lo importante es este espejito que tengo aquí y que nosotros vamos a utilizar, ya verás…" la chica tomó aire y dijo:

"James, por favor, James soy yo, coge el espejo"

A los pocos segundos una cara se materializó frente a ambos, una cara que a Albus le sonó tremendamente conocida, además de ser similar a la suya, exceptuando el color de ojos y algunas pecas por la nariz.

"¿James? ¿eres tu?" James abrió los ojos sorprendido, Albus sintió que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y Ania sonrió.

"Tenemos mucho que contarte James, demasiadas cosas y pocas buenas"

-o-0-o-

**Hola a todos! Pues aquí estoy de nuevo publicando un capítulo nuevo de esta historia, al igual que dije en las actualizaciones de otras de mis historias siento haber tardado tanto pero debido a los exámenes y a las fiestas posteriores, no he podido actualizar antes.**

**Lamento que este capítulo sea tan… aburrido pero es que necesitaba que se supiera lo de Albus y por eso dediqué el 90 del capítulo a su conversación con Ania.**

**Para los próximos capítulos, prometo que ya empezarán a ocurrir más cosas y doy un pequeño adelanto, va a ocurrir algo que complicara a los amigos y una desgracia que desembocará en el verdadero enfrentamiento.**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que se pasaron a leer y muchísimas gracias a los que dejaron un review:**

_**Serenamar1, Daniela-777, ingridsilla, sol potter black, Ginny Potter Gryffindor y Cintyyy.**_

**A los demás, os pido que dejéis reviews que hacen que los autores podamos sonreír y que hagáis sugerencias acerca de la historia.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo,**

**besos**


End file.
